


Taking A Risk

by NebularNight



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebularNight/pseuds/NebularNight





	Taking A Risk

Anvil carried the scent of salt on the breeze, and stars fluttered like gems in the dark sky above, though they did not subtract from the beauty of the full moons. Erynian crept through the shadows cast by building arches, a gray mask over his face, lighting the forms of the nearby guards. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he... he had to. He needed this. Rounding his way into an alley, he paused as a guard passed, and images of a past night flickered through his mind.

_Armored hands pushed him against the stone wall, nearly stealing the wind from him. Golden eyes met fierce blue, blazing with the ferocity of arctic winds. Gauntlets gripped the fabric of his shirt, bunching it up at his shoulders._

_"Fox got your tongue, Lex?" He'd chuckled to the Guard Captain._

_Lips crashed against his own, much like angry waves against a cliffside. A gauntlet left his shoulder to grip his blonde hair tightly, and Hieronymus' breath mingled with his own._

The memory only served to push him onwards. He had to see him again. Even if he hated him. He had to know the real reason behind his reassignment to Anvil by now. 

Erynian had stolen the schedule of patrols from the barracks, only to find that Hieronymus was enjoying a day off. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find the small home he had purchased. Much like the other buildings of Anvil, it was built of gray stone, and this specific building was near the wall of the city. Looking at it, he could see the faint purple shape of a figure inside the house, sitting down and facing away from the door.

Reaching the door, he glanced around for anyone nearby. Once confirming the coast was clear, a gloved hand produced a lock pick, and he began working at the metallic mechanism. It wasn't long before he heard a satisfactory click. The figure within the house heard it, too, as it began moving. Before his nerves could further make him doubt himself, Erynian quickly rose and opened the door, letting him in and closing it behind him.

Looking up past his mask, the mer's heart pounded against his sternum. Hieronymus stood. Facing him, the candlelight behind him on his desk silhouetting his form. He was donned in light brown linens and a brown shirt. Those fierce blue eyes stared at him, first in surprise, and then, in anger. Erynian swallowed roughly removing his cowl and stuffing it into his side pack, then looking back to the stationary Imperial.

"You must be mad, coming here like this," Hieronymus snarled, and begun advancing towards the Altmer thief. Erynian did not move. Bare hands roughly gripped how shoulders, shoving him back against the door with a slam.

Lex's face was but a mere few inches from his, and he could feel his hot breath against his golden skin. Hieronymus' eyes held volumes of questions and emotion. . 

"I had to see you,"

Hieronymus' features expressed surprise, and then fury. Erynian had no time to react as Lex drew back his fist and swung, landing a punch upon his cheek. As Erynian groaned and went to hold a hand to his throbbing cheekbone, the hand that had struck him grabbed his wrist, slamming at back against the wood of the door. Erynian's lips parted to speak as he dared to meet Hieronymus' eyes, but he was met with another surprise of physical ontact, though this was of another nature. Hieronymus stepped forward, his chest pressing hard against Erynian's as he leaned up, and lips met his with fervor he had never felt before. 

Lex then withdrew for but a moment, glaring before shaking his head. 

"By the Nine, damnit all," he growled, and his hands moved from his wrist and shoulder to grip his hips tightly, and their mouths met once more, Erynian kissing him back despite the throbbing of his cheekbone. 

The fierce Imperial held him captive against the wall as they kissed, passion poured between them, the crackling of the fireplace an ambient sound, along with the pounding of their hearts and their gasped breaths.

Hieronymus patted slowly after a moment, looking up to Erynian, meeting his eyes. A heavy sigh left the Imperial, gaze surfing over the bruise forming upon the high elf's face.

"I think _I_ may be the one who's mad," he sighed, reaching up and running a calloused thumb gently over the altmer's sunkissed skin. 

"Ever since that night, where you didn't turn me in-," Erynian began, and Hieronymus huffed, a frown curling his lips.

"It started far earlier, on my end. On the Bloated Float..." he began, and realization dawned on Erynian's face.

"When we dined together, with a bottle of Surilie Brothers?" he murmured, and Lex nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"Vintage 419," Hieronymus confirmed. "After dining with you, walking the gardens with you, hunting with you... even though you got me reassigned..." he trailed off, and as Erynian made to look away in shame, the hand upon his face held him in place.

"Learning who you were... I couldn't, despite everything.. you'd become important to me, more important than... than my position. When we slept together that night, I felt... content," he frowned then, sighing as he held Erynian's gaze. "Content, sleeping with the enemy. Imagine that," he scoffed, though his voice held humor, and Erynian listened intently as Hieronymus continued on.

"Then you were gone that morning."

The Altmer drew in a deep breath, and before he could speak, Hieronymus shook his head.

"I was mad. At you, at myself, at the Gods. I felt unfit for my position. And I tried to find you. I tried, and I couldn't. Even knowing who you were, you were just... gone... It's been five months, Erynian. You show up, in my home, after _five months._ What do you want of me?" He asked, desperation in his voice as his grip on Erynian's hips tightened. Erynian slowly brought his own hands from his sides to rest at Hieronymus' waist. 

"I want _you,_ , Hieronymus. I am afraid I've... fallen in love with you," The altmer boldly spoke, and Lex's eyes widened in surprise.

"Will you still be... the Gray Fox?" Hieronymus asked slowly, hesitantly. Erynian swallowed hard, then gave a nod.

"Turn me in, if you want. I won't disappear on you this time. I know you don't understand what I do, or why I do it. But I have to do it. I want you, Hieronymus, but it's just..."

"Something you have to do," Hieronymus spoke softly. Erynian nodded in response, his expression saddened. Then, he looked up as the deep voice resounded before him.

"I've fallen for you, too. I don't care who you are anymore. Being a guard was... getting old anyways," he chuckled, and as wide grin took Erynian, Hieronymus swept him into an embrace, lips fitting perfectly against Erynian's.

Erynian had followed a frightening path. With twists and turns and mountains. It was hard, and it was conflicting. But in the end... it was worth it.

Oh, it was worth it.


End file.
